


and maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep

by HeteroNO



Series: what do you represent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Honestly I’m Not Sure, M/M, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, i dunno at this point, no beta we die like men, tags will be added as I go, there may be waaayyy more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeteroNO/pseuds/HeteroNO
Summary: The problem with typically dismissing and at best barely tolerating squibs and muggleborns is that the wizarding world never truly realise that every muggleborn has at least one squib ancestor in the last two generations or that these squibs still carry the family magic they are unable to wield. Usually, because of the nature of children, they never focus enough on these totems to befriend them and for them to claim them in return. There are sometimes though when a child has nothing but time to spend.As such, when a Harry Potter, the child of a muggleborn and a pureblood, a child who had never lived with them long enough to be taught that he’s a Potter and therefore wasn’t taught expect to see a gryphon in his dreams. When he falls into a healing coma enforced by his own body at age three, he has no expectations, so he doesn’t subconsciously seek any one totem above any others- the usual reason only one family magic is accepted. He attracts them all and he’s curious enough, lonely enough to befriend every animal that visits him in his mind, no matter how faint they are or how distant they were.It changes more than his state of loneliness.
Series: what do you represent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	and maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless self indulgence in an idea I had while cooking once and couldn’t let go of.

The thing is that it’s not the first time Boy- Freak- _Harry_ , has been decorated in bruises like a morbid version of a hydrangea then stuffed in his cupboard. It’s just that this time he didn’t even get the piece of dry, burnt toast- and hadn’t yesterday either so when he closes his eyes and tries to breathe through the pain, he falls unconscious. This moment- not dissimilar to multiple others gone by is then it happens. This is when his magic, under significant duress and trying recklessly to save him _surges_ and the blocks- the _bindings_ placed on it shatters and it floods him. Harry’s body goes from pain induced unconsciousness to a healing coma. His body is quiet and until his magic finishes its predetermined job to fix and heal, he has nothing but time within his mind. so, in his subconscious when he starts to see animals in a place, he’s sure he’s never visited before there is no sense of urgency and no explicit knowledge of which totem to approach. For all that he knows that things like these only lead to punishments, he also _knows_ that this isn’t real, that it’s in his mind and none of his relatives can tell him what to do here.

  
The animals seem to be waiting on him to make the first step and he could because even though he just fell – Dudley pushed him- down the stairs, he isn’t in any pain. However, he’s seen enough favouritism to know he doesn’t like it even if he isn’t quite sure what it is. So instead of making a move, harry sits on the surface beneath him, which seems to be grass one moment and sand the next but inexplicitly feels like a very soft pillow, and he says “Hello” and waits. It’s not a very long wait, the animals seem to glance and each other a bit and then Harry hears “Welcome child” and he faces the creature who non so much as spoke to him but directed the words towards his mind. It looks like someone took the back half of a lion and the front of an eagle then scaled them to be equal before smashing them together. It looks like it could be very very dangerous but also like the feathers could be soft so harry smiles and tells them that they’re very scary and very pretty because both are compliments and true.

  
“Thank you, child,” and it- _he_ \- sounds amused even though the face hasn’t changed, and its beak was not opened to make the words, “you may call me Comus”

  
Comus moves closer, not much but closer and at the same time one of the snakes raises its head higher and begins to wind towards harry. It hisses and Harry hears “And you hatching? What may we call you?” and harry looks at the red feathers atop its head in awe and says “I’m Harry, what are your names?” and the snake pauses briefly then flicks it’s tongue out before approaching faster. It’s already wrapping its big body - so big, bigger the door to his cupboard and long enough to wrap around aunt Petunia’s house- around harry when it answers “Serpens and she-” he points with his tail as he shrinks so he winds around Harry only once, “is Medusa” and Medusa is already beside harry, flicking her tongue out in his face, looking just like Serpens but without the feathers, gold eyes and all, “However, you may as well call me _Mother_ little hatchling” she hisses out after a moment, rubs the top of Harry's head under her head. Harry blushes immediately and misses the approach of the three crows until they settle before him and Comus greets them from his place beside harry- and when did he get there?  
“Call us the Pestilence” the murder of crows chirps in harmony before descending into a series of amused sounding noises. Harry is confused and even after they explain that it’s because of the _Black_ Plague he still doesn’t get it.

  
The final totem to approach is a large black menacing dog, a grim, that slowly, reluctantly emerges from behind a cluster of flowers, a mixture of black roses, purple and red chrysanthemum with flecks of aconite. She introduces herself as “Thanatos” and tells him it’s not very usual of him to be so accepting or to be able to call to her this strongly. The others all seem to agree but surround him anyway so he’s not sad about the tone.

  
Harry spends forever with them- he’s sure about it and when the world starts to get hazy and a heavy fog pulls in, he asks if he’ll ever see them again. They tell him that they are always with him and then Medusa flicks her tongue against his cheek for his attention.  
“I don’t know how often you’ve been outside or if it was enough to see any snakes but regardless, they will seek you out now. Do not be afraid, they will help you, they will always be there for you. Answer their questions, let them be your allies; it will help” Harry doesn’t ask her how he will speak or hear them, just trusts in her and nods. A chirping draws his attention and the Pestilence begin to ‘speak’ as one, “The crows and some ravens will visit you if you are outside, you do not need to feed them if you are unable. They may bring you gifts, have somewhere to keep them. Dig a little hole or something. Don’t be alarmed if they physically say hello” Harry nodded in response and told them all thank you as everything went dark and he slipped from a healing coma into a deep sleep.


End file.
